Mort !
by Pucinette
Summary: Quand les personnages de Naruto meurt de la façon de la plus débile qu'il soit ... Dernière mort en ligne : Sai !
1. Naruto

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

* * *

**La mort de Naruto !**

Naruto se baladait tranquillement au bord d'une rivière qui coulait dans Konoha. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, et Naruto était content de sa journée. Il avait beaucoup fait parler Sasuke, qui était revenu au village après avoir tuer Itachi, et il s'était bien amusé; il avait mangé à l'Ichiraku avec Sakura; sa mission avait réussi et il s'était même entrainé avec Neji !

Naruto s'assit au bord du fleuve, enleva ses chaussures et fit tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, qu'il fit battre. Il regarda autour de lui, ce petit coin était vraiment joli. Le blond sentit quelque chose lui chatouiller le pied mais il n'eut pas le temps de regarder ce que c'était, il ne put que simplement crier...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

XxXxX

Autour de Sasuke les villageois de Konoha pleuraient...

Sasuke grimaça. Cet imbécile, il ne pouvait pas être mort... Surtout pas comme ça ! Il regarda la tombe...

_Uzumaki Naruto_

_16ans_

_Cause du décès: mordu par un poisson rouge._

Naruto... Il était vraiment le ninja le plus imprévisible de tout Konoha...

* * *

**Niak niak niak... Dites moi quel personnage vous voulez voir mort dans le prochain Drabbles !**

**Reviews? **


	2. Neji

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

* * *

**La mort de Neji !**

Neji regardait avec dégout la bête devant lui... Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'en demandant un poulet il l'aurait eu vivant mais Neji était courageux et avait décapité la bestiole. Maintenant un autre problème se posait à lui... Comment devait-il faire ? Jamais il n'avait, jusque là, déplumé une volaille !

Il regarda un instant la bête et souffla, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça... Alors il sortit un plat, mit le poulet dessus, le sala et le placa au four...

XxXxX

Ca avait un drôle de goût les plumes pensa Neji...

XxXxX

Sasuke regarda encore une fois la tombe...

_  
Hyûga__ Neji_

_17ans_

_Cause du décès: intoxication alimentaire pour avoir refusé de plumer le poulet avant de le manger_

Ils le faisaient exprès ou quoi ? Autant, Naruto, ça se comprenait mais Neji ! C'était vraiment, vraiment con...

* * *

**Mwouhahahaha!! kof kof... Voila donc prochaine ( dans l'ordre qu'on ma demander) :Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Kisame, Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, Pein, Sai, Kakashi Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee et kabuto.**

**Merci pour vos Reviews mais... J'en veux d'autre (?)**


	3. Shikamaru

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Ce drabbles là se passe 4ans après la mort de Naruto, pour éviter que tout les personnages meurt en même temps x)

* * *

**La mort de Shikamaru !**

Shikamaru détestait les anniversaires. Pourtant, pour ses vingt ans sa mère avait absolument tenu à faire quelque chose en famille. Il prit une grande inspiration, près à souffler sur les vingt bougies de son gâteau au chocolat et avec des framboises dessus.

" Attend Shika ! Y a des mouches!..."

XxXxX

BOOM

XxXxX

Sasuke regarda la tombe excédé...

_  
Nara Shikamaru_

_20ans_

_Cause du décès: brûlé en soufflant sur les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire_

Ces parents auraient pu mettre la vraie raison de sa mort... Quelle idée de mettre la bombe anti-moustiques devant des flammes aussi...

* * *

**Euuh je sais pas si vous avez vraiment compris ? J'ai eu un peu de mal a expliquer... Désolé "**

**Merci Beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Ca ma fait très plaisir !**

**Prochainement: Shikamaru, Shino, Sakura, Kisame, Sasuke, Itachi, Orochimaru, Pein, Sai, Kakashi Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori et Gaara  
**

**Reviews ? (encore !!)**


	4. Shino

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La mort de Shino !**

Il faisait froid. Cet hivers était celui des vingt-deux ans de Shino. Ce dernier, jugeant que le temps était trop froid , alluma la cheminée du salon de sa maison. Maison, qui soit disant passant était neuve et c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un feu de cheminée... Donc Shino mit des bûches au foyer et les brûla.

XxXxX

C'était agréable un feu mais y a une drôle d'odeur étouffante...

XxXxX

Encore, c'était vraiment pas croyable pensa Sasuke...

_Aburame Shino  
_

_22ans_

_Cause du décès: Asphyxié pour avoir oublié d'ouvrir la cheminé_

Franchement, il avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire un feu ? Les trappes de cheminée c'est pas juste pour empêcher l'air froid de rentré ! Non mais quel idiot !

* * *

**Merci pour toutes reviews ! Ca ma fait très plaisir !**

**Prochainement: Sakura, Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru, Pein, Sai, Kakashi Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara et Tenten.  
**

**Ps: La mort de Sasuke sera la dernière ! Puisque c'est lui qui commente les mort... Désolé pour ceux qui avez hâte de le voir mourir...**

**Reviews ? Et oui encore ! ( la miss se reconnaîtra normalement x) )  
**


	5. Sakura

**Titre:** Mort ?!  
**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La mort de Sakura**

Sakura marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Konoha, en rentrant chez elle, Sakura croisa une veille dame avec de lourds sacs !!

"Obaa-san, laissez moi vous aider...

- Oh voleur !!

-Hein ?"

XxXxX

Aïe... Aïe, Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac ? se demanda Sakura.

XxXxX

Oh non,... Mais comment s'est-elle débrouillée pour crever comme ça ? C'était...

_Haruno Sakura_

_23 ans_

_Cause du décès: Massacrée par une vieille à coup de sac à main_

Pas croyable... Pensa Sasuke. Et voila maintenant que la vieille pleurait ! Ah béh ouais, elle avait pas qu'à tuer sa coéquipière ! Non mais !**  
**

* * *

**  
Merci encore pour les reviews !**

**Prochainement: Kisame, Itachi, Orochimaru, Pein, Sai, Kakashi Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara et Tenten.**

**Ps: La mort de Sasuke sera la dernière ! Puisque c'est lui qui commente les mort... Désolé pour ceux qui avez hâte de le voir mourir...**

**Reviews ? ( Comme toujours)  
**


	6. Kisame

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La mort de Kisame !**

Dans un gymnase presque désert dû à la l'arivée de deux dangereux membres de l'akatsuki...

" Bon arrête de pleurer ! T'es sûr que je peux te laisser seul ?

- Mais oui!

- Pas de bêtises ?

- Promis !

- Bon ... Je reviens tout à l'heure, entraîne toi pendant ce temps.

- Okay..."

Kisame essuya ses larmes et laissa partir Itachi.

xXxXx

Kisame s'entraînait aux anneaux quand soudain, une solution lui apparut dans son malheur !

xXxXx

C'était bizzard ... Etouffant... Drôle de sensation !

xXxXx

Itachi regarda la tombe excédé.

_Kisame Hoshigaki_

_37 ans_

_Cause du décès: Pendu en s'entraînant aux anneaux_

Putain de suicidaire ... Il lui avait dit qu'il lui achèterai un autre poisson rouge ! Tss franchement, tout ça parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de pas allait faire les courses, d'avoir fait grillé son poisson et de l'avoir bouffé !

Et puis maintenant il était obligé de se trouver un nouveau coéquipier ! Quelle merde ...

* * *

**Prochainement: Itachi, Orochimaru, Pein, Sai, Jiraya,**** Kakashi,**** Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara, Tenten et Kiba.  
**

**Merci comme toujours !  
**

**Reviews ! (_?_)  
**


	7. Itachi

**Titre:** Mort ?!  
**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponse ici.

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La (véritable) mort d'Itachi**

Itachi était tranquillement en train de se la couler douce dans un bon bain chaud. Aujourd'hui n'avait pas été une bonne journée. De un, il avait dû se lever de bonne heure alors qu'il s'était couché quelques heures auparavant - pour cause d'enterrement de Kisame et les autre membre de l'Akatsuki qui font vraiment chi... voila quoi- de deux, il devait se trimballer un nouveau coéquipier, encore plus énervant que l'autre, et de trois, le comble du malheur, il avait passé toute la journée à éviter Sasuke. Mais heureusement ce dernier ne l'avait pas vu, du moins, le pensait il.

Itachi se trouvait actuellement, en plus que dans son bain, dans un hôtel luxueux. Et, quelques instants plutôt, un graçon d'hôtel était venu lui apporter de quoi boire et se restaurer. Il prit le verre de sake et le vida. Plus tard, il s'assoupit dans son bain ...

XxXxX

Sasuke regarda de loin les autres membres de l'Akatsuki en train de "fêter" l'enterrement d'Itachi. Sur la tombe il pouvait tout de même lire:

_Itachi Uchiwa_

_27 ans_

_Cause du décès : Noyer pour s'être endormi dans son bain_

Il se mis a ricaner, qui avait dit qu'il devait tuer son frère à la loyale ?

**Flash Back:**

Sasuke entra doucement dans la salle de bain de l'hôtel. C'est bon, Itachi avait avalé le somnifère qui se trouvait dans le sake. Il s'approcha d'Itachi et appuya sur sa tête pour la faire rentrer dans l'eau. Maintenant, à moins qu'il ne se reveille, il allait se noyer et mourir tout seul...

**Fin du flash back**

A cet instant, Sasuke se dit qu'il était vraiment un génie ...

* * *

**  
Toujours merci pour les reviews ! Et désolé pour le retard de poste.  
**

**Prochainement: Orochimaru, Pein, Sai, Kakashi Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara et Tenten.**

**Reviews ?  
**


	8. Orochimaru

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La mort de Orochimaru !**

Orochimaru était allongé sur une table d'opération, endormi par l'anesthésie que lui avait administré Kabuto. Ce dernier était justement en train de se demander comment Orochimaru pouvait-il souffrir d'appendicite ? Lui qui était si ... Bref. Il ne se posa pas plus de question et commença l'opération.

XxXxX

Pendant l'opération :

- Oups...

Le médecin venait de déchirer, à cause du scalpel et regarda sur son plan de travail, il n'y avait plus de gant. Il soupira, enleva ses gants, les jeta et parti en chercher d'autres ailleurs.

XxXxX

Quand Kabuto rentra dans la salle où Orochimaru dormait, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un était rentré, mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas. Il se lava les mains et recousut le serpent.

Un fois ceci fait, il jeta ses nouveaux gants et se dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à attendre que le serpent se réveille. Au moment où Orochimaru se réveilla, Kabuto trouva sur son plan de travail une petite télécommande avec un gros bouton rouge. Le médecin, ne se souvenant pas de cet objet, s'avança vers le plan de travail et prit l'objet dans sa main. Il y avait un mot à côté de la télécommande qui comportait le message suivant " Appuyer sur le bouton". Kabuto fût tiraillé par une curiosité qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Il appuya sur le bouton.

Orochimaru, d'un coup, se tint le ventre alors qu'il essayait de s'asseoir, puis se mit à cracher du sang et fit de drôle de bruits ...

XxXxX

Kabuto regarda la tombe désolé alors que Sasuke lui regardait froidement la tombe, essayant de mettre tout son courage pour ne pas éclater de rire...

_Orochimaru_

_52 ans_

_Cause du décès : Hémorragie multiple dues à un accident avec un couteau suisse dont toutes les lames étaient sortie_

Son plan avait marché a merveille.

" Un accident ? Demanda-t-il à Kabuto"

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il avait tellement honte...

* * *

**Et voila. Encore Sasuke qui fait des sienne !**

**Prochainement: Pein, Sai, Jiraya,**** Kakashi,**** Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chôji, Temari, Kanguro et Konohamaru.  
**

**Merci comme toujours !  
**

**Reviews ! (_?_)  
**


	9. Pein

**Titre:** Mort ?!  
**  
Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponse ici.

**Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La mort Pein**

_**( The death of the god )**_

Pein, notre cher mégalomane adoré, s'était rendu en ville pour faire ses courses. Bah, oui. Il se prenait peut être pour Dieu mais il avait le frigo vide ainsi que son estomac, donc - à cause du manque de sous-fifre qui se sont tous fait tuer - il était obligé d'aller faire ses courses lui-même.

Une fois arrivé à la supérette du coin, il déambula dans les rayons, prenant au passage ce qu'il lui fallait pour tenir au moins une semaine dans son repère de méchant. Planté devant une étagère de ramen, il se demandait s'il les prenait au poulet ou au rôti - ou bien les deux ? - quand une jeune et jolie fille - enfin de son point de vue - avec des béquilles, lui demanda s'il pouvait lui attraper un bol de ramen instantané sur, évidement, l'étagère du haut. Pein lui répondit oui, la jeune fille - qui devait surement aimer les mecs louches comme lui- le remercia en souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire, comme le disait un certain mec qui se prenait lui aussi pour Dieu " Pas besoin de réputation quand on est Dieu"(1).

Le rouquin se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le bol mais il glissa sur le parquet qui venait d'être ciré par un - stupide - employé. La jeune fille, surprise voulut le rattraper, et mit ses béquilles en avant...

XxXxX

Sasuke qui passait devant une supérette s'arrêta devant l'agitation qu'il y avait. Des ninja-médecin, qui portaient un sac pour les mort - occupé apparemment -, sortirent du magasin. Sasuke put voir sur le sac une petite fiche avec écrit :

_Nom : Inconnu_

_Cause du décès : Empalé par des béquilles après avoir glissé sur un parquet._

Sasuke grimaça. Aïe, ça, ça devait vraiment faire mal !

* * *

**(1) Je fait référence a Kira dans Death note, quoi plutôt a la dernière réplique de cette petite BD : silentreaper./art/Death-Note-Braindead-55501920**

**Encore un grand merci pour les reviews.**

**Prochainement: Sai, Kakashi Jiraya, Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara et Tenten.**

**Reviews ?  
**


	10. Sai

**Titre:** Mort ?!

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi !

**Résumé:** Comment vont mourir les personnages de Naruto ? Vous vous le demandez n'es pas? Réponce ici.  
**  
Note de l'auteur:** Encore des Drabbles... Désolé '. Les morts des personnages sont trouver sur un site qui prédit comment on va mourir, je vous prévient, c'est des mort totalement débile !

**Note de l'auteur numéro 2:** Je change toujours l'année x)

* * *

**La mort de Sai !**

Sai se balançait gaiement sur une balançoire située dans une aire de jeu pour enfant - la même où allaient Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru et Chôji quand ils étaient petits.

Le brun, comme à son habitude, lisait un bouquin traitant des relations humaines mais Sai ne faisait plus très attention au livre et préférait s'adonner aux joies de la balançoire.

Kiba regardait Sai d'un air désespéré :

"Sai, arrête de te balancer."

Le jeune homme ne l'écouta pas.

"Sai, arrête de te balancer, je te dis..."

L'interpellé regarda le maître chien de manière interrogative.

"Sai, je ne dis pas ça pour toi mais pour Akamaru, si tu continue de te balancer comme ça tu vas lui foutre un coup."

Le brun ouvrit grand les yeux : choqué et vexé. Pour la peine, il se balança plus fort... Sauf qu'à ce moment là Akamaru, qui s'était étendu juste derrière la balançoire se releva... La suite fût terrible.

XxXxX

Jamais Sasuke aurait pensé que se serait dangereux...

_Sai_

_25 ans_

_Cause du décès : Tombé d'une balançoire_

Il était tout ému, c'était son premier accident de balançoire ! Non mais franchement... L'Uchiwa écoutait d'une oreille distante les explications de Kiba : ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était tombé !

Bah voyons.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard ! Mais j'espère que mes drabbles vous plait toujours. **

**Prochainement: Jiraya,**** Kakashi,**** Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chôji, Temari, Kanguro, Konohamaru, et Yondaine. ( Continuer a me demandait qui vous voulais voir mort ! J'espère que j'ai oublier personne...)  
**

**Merci comme toujours !  
**

**Reviews ! (_?_)  
**


	11. Annonce

Bonjour tout le monde,

Voila le site de générateur de mort a fermer, ou du moins l'adresse a était refuser.

Donc là j'essaye de cherché des mort stupide et peu probable. Je ça risque de prendre plus de temps mais n'hésitaient pas a proposé vos idées ! Je vous rappel les prochaines morts :Jiraya, Kakashi, Tsunade, Lee, Kabuto, Sasori, Gaara, Tenten, Kiba, Hinata, Ino, Chôji, Temari, Kanguro, Konohamaru, Yondaine et a la fin, Sasuke.

Désolé du désagrément.

Pucinette.


End file.
